Kiss In a Cloud Strewn Sky
by Sirus7009
Summary: My First MayxSteven fic. May finally makes it into the Sky Pillar, but is approached by her dear friend Steven. May's excitement leads them into extreme danger, but the two make it out to await each others feelings. Rated T just in case I make an epilogue


Kiss In a Cloud Strewn Sky

Tsukasa: I've always loved this pairing, but feared making it since I have absolutely no clue how old Steven is... (and you guys know how I feel about pairings taking place below age 15 in the case of May...)  
Karen: So we're taking a stab that he's about 17 since the Stone Family mentions him being young, as well as considering him to be a grandson. Also, this is based in the Game world rather than the Anime world.  
Tsukasa: I hope this comes out well... never actually thought I'd make a... wait, what the hell is the name for this shipping!  
Karen: ... We don't own Pokémon, nor the picture that inspired this fanfiction, though we do own our ideas based on the Pokémon series.

#######################################################################

"Wow!" May couldn't help but poke her head out the window, taking in a breathtaking view of the ocean west of Pacifidlog town. In fact, she could actually see the buildings floating on logs. The only way to describe her position in the Sky Pillar was "This view is incredible!"

It barely felt like she had taken any time ascending the enormous tower, as though she had taken a five minute hike up a flight of cloud stairs to reach the level she now resided on; but in truth, it had taken over an hour. The reason, probably, that she felt so free time-wise is because of the lack of Pokémon in the tower; she was seldom attacked, and only by Golbats that she had disturbed.

It struck her as curious that there were so few Pokémon in the tower. She had heard from the villagers of Pacifidlog that terrifyingly powerful Pokémon resided inside the bowels of the tower, only growing more powerful as one trekked higher up the cloud covered pillar.

Though, as May gazed out the window, her curiosity blew away with the mild winds that circled the tower. She felt her worries slip away and the empty emotional hole was filled with happiness that she could witness such a beautiful sight...

"Gorgeous, isn't it?"

May didn't bother looking at the man who stared caringly at her, "Yes, it is..." She could hear him take a step, and quickly warned, "Be careful, the floor is rather thin up here." That indeed did add to the pain of ascension, having to tread so carefully on the thin floors of the Sky Pillar, but it still was a meager problem to deal with. However, the man walked confidently to May's side.

"Not to worry. I visit this place often. I know how to traverse its damaged halls," Steven smiled as he signaled toward a large pile of debris, "Broke my wrist falling through the floor that that pile once was."

May examined the pile from the window, "I'm surprised that didn't do more damage!" she said in shock. The pile was huge! He could have been buried alive!

"As am I" Steven chuckled as he spun his wrist in response to the painful memory, almost as an act of defiance to the pillar, "Speaking of surprise," he continued, "I'm surprised that you made it up this high."

May couldn't help but release a sly smile towards her friend, "Wow, and I thought you had more confidence in me, Steven." She had no idea whether she should take his comment as a compliment or insult, but she actually was leaning toward insult.

"Don't' get me wrong!" Steven waved his hands in front of himself, then, realizing his sudden break from character, returned to his gentleman posture, "I mean, please don't misunderstand" he resumed with a blush, "I understand your strength. I've seen it soothe raging earth and hate filled tidal waves." He released a sigh as he searched for the proper words, "I think that what I'm trying to say is, I never expected to find you here. Not as a reference to your strength, but being here period."

May couldn't help but stare at Steven. What exactly was that supposed to mean? "Why is that?"

"I have many fond memories of this place, despite the many cuts, bruises and shattered bones I've received, and the memories keep on continuing to this day" He smiled at May, who quickly noticed his hinting.

May, however, wasn't ready for that topic, and quickly continued on to a subject that had been swirling in her thoughts, "Um, so! Why aren't there any Pokémon here? I heard that many powerful Pokémon lurked in this pillar!"

Steven couldn't suppress a laugh over May's nervousness, but once more steadied his appearance to match his feigned personality, "It's quite simple" He looked toward the ceiling for a moment before smiling.

May didn't catch the hint this time, "What?" she tilted her head to the side cutely.

"You've heard the roars, right? Those screams that erupt from the clouds?"

"Yeah, what about it?" May had indeed heard the cries, but had never once heard them before in her travels.

"There's a legendary Pokémon called Rayquaza that sometimes resides at the top of this tower, which is considered it's nest." Steven explained, "The sheer power Rayquaza holds scares nearly all Pokémon from the tower until it departs once more."

May was certainly interested now, "Really? A legendary Pokémon? Maybe I can catch it!"

Steven admired her determination, but the foolishness of the pursuit outweighed his admiration, "Not on your life"

"What?"

"Rayquaza has been known to attack trainers head on. I can't risk you getting hurt." Steven stated his defense, though not even his most defensive steel type could prepare him for May's reply:

"Then catch it with me" May replied with the most adorable smile she could muster.

Steven stood a few moments in shock. Catch it with her? He was the Champion, and he had always wanted a shot at Rayquaza... but would he really put May in danger? The look in her eyes... he could tell she wanted to try... Steven's lip quivered as he readied the words, "A... All right" he sighed, "I suppose we could try. Just promise me something..."

May tilted her head curiously.

"If anything goes wrong... I want you to leave me to battle the beast while you escape"

"Let's go!" May shouted as she grabbed Steven's hand an dragged him towards the next flight of stairs, completely unanswered.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Steven cried in surprise, "You didn't answer me!"

###############################################################

The roars had grown near deafening as May and Steven climbed to the top of the final staircase. The clouds had changed from fluffy white to a morbid dark grey, suiting to a battleground that would likely shake the entirety of the Sky Pillar.

In front of the two trainers stood a giant green dragon, levitating just above the ground. It seemed like the winds ceased blowing once they had stepped into a certain range of it... no, more like all weather around it stopped completely.

"Why did the wind stop...?" May asked, looking around.

"Rayquaza..." The dragon looked down at the silver haired Steven, "It's ability is Air Lock, which completely blocks all weather around it... an early warning of it's sheer power..."

May turned to Steven, realizing just how frightened he was, "Steven..." the man continued to stare up at the dragon... until she took his hand.

Steven snapped back into reality, looking down at the warm hand that clenched his. Despite her gloves, the heat of determination and comfort passed through the garment and passed into him, and he felt his fear and dread evaporate from the heat; it was time: "Let's go for it, May!" He drew a pokéball, "Metagross!"

May pulled her first pokéball out as well, "Altaria!" She threw the capsule forward, releasing a cloud enveloped blue bird alongside Steven's walking mass of steel. She looked at Steven and spoke "You ready?" Before noticing where he was looking.

"When did you get an Altaria?" he asked simply.

"You remember that plush you got me?" May giggled, "I decided to catch a Swablu of my own, and it evolved" she said as quickly as she could, "But now isn't the time!" She thrust her right hand forward, "Altaria! Dragonbreath!"

The cloud bird took a breath then fired a green beam of energy towards Rayquaza, nailing it in the chin... "What the!" May shouted in shock; the dragon didn't even flinch, rather responding by lifting it's giant tail and slamming it down onto the roof, barely missing the trainers, "Hyaa!"

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Steven shouted his command, though he didn't smile as his most powerful partner slammed a glowing fist into the dragon... to little effect, "What the... can anything harm this thing!"

Apparently the attack did do something: it enraged Rayquaza even further. It spun for speed and power then slammed it's tail down once more.

"May, watch out!" Steven tackled May out of the way of the attack just as it landed. He landed on her rather inappropriately, but daydreams and apologies would have to wait, "This is insane, nothing can hurt it!" He rose quickly to his feet, taking May's hand and helping her up just as a tremor shook the tower.

"The tower's taking to much damage!" May cried as the shaking increased, "Wait, why is it getting worse!" She screamed as she fell down once more.

Steven turned to face Rayquaza, noticing the giant yellow orb forming in it's mouth, "Oh no..." So much energy was being compiled into the orb that it actually shook the sky itself. Steven quickly took both May's and his own pokéballs and returned Altaria and Metagross, fully prepared for what was next.

"Kraaaaw!" Rayquaza screeched as it fired a massive Hyper Beam attack at the duo, shredding the tower apart as the beam shredded the feeble stone.

"Let's go!" Steven took May's hand and dragged her to the edge.

"What are you doing!" May shouted in fear, "If we jump!-"

"There's not time!" Steven interrupted as he leapt off the edge, with May in tow just as the roof shattered; with Rayquaza bursting through the stones that fell beside the trainers, flying between the two and forcing them away from each other, "May!"

"Steven!" May screamed in terror as she held her hand out towards the man she had fallen for.

He couldn't let it end like this. He couldn't let her die! He drew his pokéball, "Skarmory!" he roared as he threw his pokéball, releasing a giant steal bird that quickly flew to Steven, flying beneath him to catch him. Steven leaned down and directed, "Let's go!"

The bird flew to the crying May, soaring past just close enough for Steven to grab May's hand and bring her aboard, as to which the girl immediately hugged her friend, "Thank you..." she sniffled.

"Wipe those tears and save the thanks for later. We're not out of this just yet" Steven said coldly. Rayquaza made May cry... now he wanted to ensure it went down, one way or another... and he quickly caught eye of a hint on how to defeat the beast.

Rayquaza screamed in pain as several parts of the Sky Pillar collapsed onto it, momentarily causing it to plummet before the dragon regained control. "I think I know how to beat it!" Steven explained, but before May could even ask, the Hoenn Champion shouted back, "Hang on!" He couldn't help but smile as May clung to him as Skarmory dove straight down full speed, with Rayquaza following close behind.

Faster and faster they fell, with the ground growing nearer each moment, "Come on..." Steven gripped Skarmory's neck, "Now!" Skarmory pulled up to fly level with the ground, it's claws barely drifting onto the ground as Steven and May both looked back in awe; Rayquaza came screaming down so fast it didn't have time to pull out of it's descent, crashing into the earth with such force the vibrations of the landing shook even the airborne trainers, especially as the Sky pillar collapsed onto the monstrous Pokémon, leaving only it's head poking out from the top of the rubble. A moment longer, and the trainer's descent could have ended the same as Rayquaza's.

Steven took hold of May, "Now's the time!"

"Right!" May pulled out a yellow and black pokéball, her only ultra ball she had left, "This is my last one..." she took a deep breath before shouting, "Pokéball!" She threw the ball as hard as she could, "Go!"

The two watched in suspense as the giant dragon disappeared into the pokéball in a red light, the capsule landing on top of the rocks. Both held their breaths, waiting for the rumbling ball to stop moving... moving... moving... then silence.

May burst into cheers, "Yes! I caught the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza!" she was as giddy as a schoolgirl!

As was Steven from seeing May so happy. He happily directed Skarmory down to the rubble to drop off May, who leapt off of the steel bird to grab her new partner. Steven couldn't stop his eyes from trailing up what was left of the Sky Pillar. Despite the amount of ruin that surrounded it, much of the tower still remained, yet "So much history lost... Memories as well..." He then looked at May, who was doing a victory dance of sorts. He couldn't restrain a smile, "But for her, I'm willing to let it go..."

May finally broke from her glee and walked back up to her friend, "Thanks so much Steven! Now I'll have no problem getting to the Elite Four!"

Steven passed his feigned character aside, laughing at his friend's idea, "Yes, but I think I'll pass a rule for the Elite Four battles" he grinned, "No legendary Pokémon allowed"

"Aw! Not fair!" May pouted, "I was going to use him to finally beat you!"

Steven took her hand, "I'm sure that after all you've been through, you can defeat me with your own team" Steven chuckled as he lead May to the entrance of the Pillar.

"Yeah, you're right" May giggled before questioning, "Um, what are we doing?"

"I'd like to see if our window is still intact" Steven said with a smile, leading her into and up to crumbled tower, stopping at the room both he and May took most interest in.

"Ah... Finally..." May panted. They had sprinted practically the entire way up! She had never run that much in her life. She looked up to Steven's smiling face, quickly realizing what room they were in.

"We're here... and it's still intact" Steven said gleefully.

The hint that Steven made earlier now sang through May's mind... He was so close... She could feel his breathing... She leaned in closer...

Only to be met with his hand to her forehead- gently of course- "Ah ah! And what exactly are you doing?"

"Um..." May stared up at him, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, isn't it obvious" Steven began, turning to look out the window as he spoke, "That you're far too young compared to my age?"

"Wait..." May sniffled, already feeling tears welling in her eyes as she awaited his answer, "Does that mean that we..."

Steven shook his head, almost confirming May's fears had he not then spoke, "Maybe in the future, when you're older... it just wouldn't settle well for the media to see the Champion dating a girl who is seven years younger than him..."

"Then..." May swallowed hard as she mustered her courage, "Then let's meet back here! When I'm old enough, come and I'll be waiting!"

Steven turned to May in both shock and happiness. He was happy to hear her enthusiasm, "I'd have it no other way."

"Then it's settled!" May took Steven's hand, "We'll meet again in the future... after I become Champion of course!"

The two laughed their troubles away, and as time passed and life's pages turned, so did May's age turn forward; eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen... Every week, on Thursday, the same day she caught Rayquaza, she came to Sky Pillar, waiting for her beloved to come and show his feelings... Finally, only three days after her fifteenth birthday, she ascended the tower and stared out the window, smiling as Wingulls happily circled through the air...

And smiled as she heard footsteps meander into the room. Footsteps she had longed to hear for five long years... She turned to see the smiling silver haired man she hadn't seen in so long. The last time was in Meteor falls for a rematch between the two Champions. That was four years ago... and now, his presence stated quite obviously that enough time had passed...

She took one step forward, paused, then ran into Steven's open arms, leaning up and, this time unimpeded, kissed the man she so happily loved, and he returned her feelings by returning her kiss as the cloud strewn sky watched the two lovers finally reunite.

##################################################################

Tsukasa: Ah... that one was fun to write...  
Karen: I actually really liked that one. Definitely an excellent "back from hiatus" present for our viewers.  
Tsukasa: Speaking of, check my Deviant Art account often; any time something new happens, I put the details in my Journal!  
Karen: Until next time, please review and stay tuned!


End file.
